


Stained

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Painting, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Gore, Horror, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Introspection, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mutilation, Resurrection, Scars, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dont read this if you're even slightly afria dof blood, srsly, to put it lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Please don't read this if you even remotely don't like blood. It's really creepy and yeah please take care of yourself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dreamd & His insanity
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you even remotely don't like blood. It's really creepy and yeah please take care of yourself.

In the moments after Dream killed Tommy, he didn’t move.

He had never considered himself a particularly artistic person, but he couldn’t help but admire the masterpiece he had created. Tommy was slumped against the wall, eyes wide and unseeing. His eyes always seemed to change color with how he was feeling, and now they were a dull grayish-blue that made him reminisce on exile.

He chuckled to himself at the thought of exile.

The obsidian blocks behind Tommy were dark, but the purple edges of it were covered by the vibrant blood leaked from his skull. It was splattered across the wall, streaming down to where the blood had begun to pool. It had streamed from his nose and his mouth, and his right eye where it seemed to be partially caved in. 

It was funny to think all the damage would be undone once he brought Tommy back.

He realized he was still holding the potato in his other hand, his nails dug into it. He tossed it into the lava uncaringly, it had blood all over it. Still, it was funny to think he'd beaten Tommy to death while holding onto a potato of all things. He let himself laugh; loud unrestrained barks echoing off the walls.

And really why shouldn’t he laugh? Tommy had been so sure Dream wouldn’t kill him, so sure he was untouchable. He wasn’t. Tommy wasn’t a god- he was some kid playing at a hero. He was a fiery ball of passion and a predictable toy that Dream had yet to tire of playing with. Seeing Tommy break was fun, and Tommy broke so easily now.

His skull was broken against the wall.

Tommy wasn’t a god- but Dream was. He had more power than anyone else- even when he was trapped in here. Because he controlled everyone’s attachments with the revive book, they needed him.

Dream’s laughter faded out, and he let out a pleased hum at the mangled corpse before him.

Life was fascinating- how bones broke and spirits died and people pushed forward despite having nothing. Underdogs were popular for a reason, and it was too much fun breaking them. Dream loved watching people live and changing their futures with his actions.

But death was mesmerizing in a way life could only strive to be.

He dipped his fingers in the blood that had gathered in the junction of the wall and floor, scooping it to get as much as possible. It was such a beautiful color, though it wasn’t his favorite. He should look at red more often- not the obnoxious color Tommy wore, but the color underneath all humans’ skin. 

On impulse, he brushed the color over the back of his hand, admiring how the color stood out against his skin. He drew a smile onto the back of his hand before smearing it. He had wanted to get tattoos when he was younger- but had never had the time or money to do so back when he did. But the red color would look nice on a tattoo he could imagine.

He hummed a tune under his breath as he rolled up his sleeves to paint more of the blood over his forearms. He had to be quicker than he might’ve liked to avoid letting the blood dry up. Already, the blood seemed to crack and press into his skin with every movement.

Tommy really did look better this way; with his blank expression and the blood trickling down his cheeks. 

He pressed his blood-soaked thumb to Tommy’s forehead, drawing the smiley face there. It looked nice, a physical representation of how Tommy would never be free of him. He was proud of what he had accomplished with Tommy, the boy blacking out almost immediately after learned he was stuck was a big accomplishment. 

He hadn’t known when he’d exiled Tommy how addicting having _this_ much control over someone could be.

He craved it.

He spread the blood over Tommy’s hands and arms, flicking it at the other’s neck with a small giggle. The little splatter effect looked just as nice as it did on his shirt.

The blood was dried up by now; the heat of the lava having helped. He felt disappointed- this was the most fun he’d had since he was imprisoned. Maybe he should try out this art more often once he left, with cow blood of course. Humans really didn’t bleed often enough to make it much of a habit.

Dream wished they would, wished Tommy could bleed this wonderfully as he fought Dream. 

His eyes lingered on the smile drawn on Tommy’s forehead contemplatively. He knew Tommy would’ve hated it, he was so horrified of Dream these days it didn’t take much to send him into a spiral. He could almost see the look of pure terror Tommy would have if he saw it.

This was too good to pass up.

He already had a basis, all he needed was to draw the face over it. He didn’t have any knives of course, but that wasn’t to say he didn’t have anything sharp. Sam likely hadn’t seen too much harm in the potential weapon- it wasn’t like Dream could escape on his own. 

He walked away from the body, pulling a handful of quills from the chest. He carefully pinched the sides and ripped off some of the metal nibs before holding them as close to the lava as he dared. They pressed into each other, and Dream knew he only had to be patient.

He stood there with his arms covered in red, the metal softening and molding against the other nibs. It wasn’t immediate, but he didn’t know how long it had taken. By the end of it, he had a short little ragged spike. 

His paintbrush.

He didn’t bother waiting for the meal to cool, dunking his burned fingers into the water to get some relief before perching himself before Tommy. He knew that when he revived Tommy, all his injuries would heal. It would leave angry raised scars where he’d been hurt, but he wouldn’t be in danger of dying. 

Which meant he could make his artwork permanent. 

Or for as long as he let Tommy live after this, he hadn’t quite decided. He knew that he was going to find a way to cheat death, especially with the revive book. But as fun as Tommy was, he wouldn’t imagine being able to stand him forever- though he could likely revive and then re-kill him whenever he wanted. 

The press of the metal to Tommy’s forehead was light at first before Dream made his first stroke. The lines are less curved than he’d like, but there's a charm to the imperfect half circle that he likes. He dragged it through the skin, the scrape against bone audible occasionally. Blood dripped down the blade and onto Dream’s stained hands but he didn't let it disrupt him. 

He’s an artist, and Tommy is his canvas.

By the time he leans back to admire his work his arms feel tired and sore. It’s messy, but the symbol is very clear. The little smiley face gazes at Dream’s own on his mask with perfect innocence. 

He grinned to himself as he leaned forward to bonk the two faces together, he knows it’ll leave blood on the mask too.

He pushed himself to stand, cracking his joints as Tommy slides onto his side without Dream’s support. He didn't want to revive Tommy just yet, he wants to give Tommy time. The peace and quiet will be a nice change at any rate- without Tommy's obnoxious and inconsiderate jabbering.

He walked over to the cauldron to rinse off the blood that makes it hard to bend his fingers. He left the rest on, though he'd likely take his time to rinse it all off when he next wakes up. 

Dream settled himself to the floor as he watches the lava contentedly. He felt satisfied and pleased by the day’s events, excited for the next few days, and for Tommy to be brought back. His eyes felt pleasantly heavy, but he didn't sleep. He never sleeps.

Two days later; Dream will revive Tommy.

Two days later; Tommy will brush his bangs out of his eyes and find a raised scar on his forehead.

Two days later; Tommy will look into a cauldron of water for what seemed like hours with growing horror.

Two days later; Tommy will see the smile on his face and feel something in him shatter.

Two days later; Dream will smile as Tommy finally sees the art he had bestowed on him.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
